


Bohemian Rhapsody

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 1200 Follower Milestone [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1200 follower milestone, F/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: "We’ve never met but we shower at the same time and our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we start duets?"





	Bohemian Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paintapiconsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintapiconsilence/gifts).

Bohemian Rhapsody

xXx

Gendry hates mornings, they are the bane of his exsistance. For years he dreaded what was to come after he dozed off for the night, he’d prolong waking up as long as possible, enjoying the soft warmth of his bed. It wasn’t until he moved to his new apartment in Wintertown that he found a reason to love mornings. 

One of the various ways he tried to get him psyched up for the day was to put music on while he was in the shower and sing along, maybe even dance a little. It was the perfect way to wake him up before he had the chance for coffee and really anything else. And it only got better the day he realized his cute neighbor got her shower at the same time every morning and also sang along to her iPod in the shower. Their showers backed each other and they could hear pretty much everything that happened in the shower stalls. 

Gendry isn’t exactly sure when they started singing along to each other’s songs, but at some point that’s exactly what they started to do. It was a lot of fun, to be honest, and Gendry found himself looking forward to getting up every morning just so they could share that moment. They passed each other in the hall on occasion, but they worked different shifts, he day, she night, so they never got the chance to talk when they passed each other in the hall. It was shame, based on the way they were with each other through the wall, he thought that at the very least they would make good friends. 

This morning as he stepped into the shower, the intro to Bohemian Rhapsody began and without missing a beat she belted out the first line. 

“Is this the real life?”

“Is this just fantasy?” he sang the second.

She answered. “Caught in a landslide-”

“No escape from reality.”

Together they sang; “Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see.”

“I’m just a poor boy, I need know sympathy.” Gendry continued.

She followed with the next line. “Because, I’m easy come, easy go, little high, little low.”

“Anyway the wind blows, doesn’t really matter to me… tooo mmeeeee.” and together they finished the intro. 

The song began in earnest and they sang together. As verse three rounded the corner they continued on together, and Gendry decided to impress her by singing all the high parts. The only problem was, Gendry had a naturally deep voice and the high bits were less than ideal for his baritone voice. He pushed through though, making it half way through the third verse before he realized he wasn’t singing a duet anymore. He stopped, listening through the wall at the peels of laughter coming through the tile. The rest of their shower he had to listen to her break into giggles or peals of laughter as he continued the song, still attempting the high notes and trying not to laugh himself. 

He spent the rest of his time getting ready feeling rather giggly and as he stepped out of his apartment, he realized he had quite the smile on his face. Some people gave him weird looks and his coworkers gave him hell. He didn’t care though. The morning had been great and he planned to ride the high through the day. Even when he got home to his empty flat he couldn’t shake the good feelings and he decided to order in way too much food and spend the evening watching his favorite movies and relaxing. 

Just after he finished changing out of his work clothes and ordering his food, a knock drew his attention to his front door. He made his way over, opening it, only to come face to face with his duet partner. 

“Hi.” she smiled up at him. “I don’t think we’ve officially met.”

“No, no I don’t think we have.” he replied. She held out her hand. 

“I’m Arya.” 

“Gendry.” 

“I’m off tonight, so I was going to order take away and watch television and I was wondering if you’d like to join me?”

“Actually, I planned to do just the same.” he explained. She smiled pleased. “But I already ordered food, I don’t suppose you like pizza.” 

She chuckled. “It’s practically its own food group in my house.” 

“Well then, would you care to join me?” 

“I’d love to. I’ll go lock up and be right back.” 

He nodded, smiling as he watched her jog back to her apartment next door. He left the door open so she could get back in and returned to the sofa, still grinning like mad. It would appear the high wasn’t about to ebb anytime soon.


End file.
